Torn
by Shitzaou Angel
Summary: Inean has a daughter and Joey isn't the father but just who is? **Ok all my stories have my Oc in it so if you don't like it don't read. oh yah R&R plz and Chapter 12 up**(A/U ppl)
1. Who are you

Chapter 1- who are you  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Ok this idea is not mine I got the idea from "The Egyptians daughter" by Maliks Angel but no ones gay. Okay I know all my stories have the same character but I really like my Oc so I really don't care if people don't like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the plot but I do own my Oc Inean and Claire.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Inean was cooking breakfast for her and Joey in their house. Inean had been married to Joey for one year.  
  
"Morning honey," said Joey rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Morning," said Inean happily, " I made your favorite, Canadian bacon and eggs."  
  
"Mmm yummy."  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who would be here at eight thirty in the morning?"  
  
"Who knows I'll go check."  
  
"No I'll check."  
  
Inean walked up to the door and a little girl was standing there.  
  
"Excuse me is this the resident of the Wheelers," asked the little girl. "Yes but may I ask who are you?"  
  
"I'm Claire, my daddy sent me here because you're my mommy."  
  
"May I ask another thing who's your daddy?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Inean is everything ok"  
  
"No someone dropped off this girl and she says she's my daughter."  
  
"Look uumm what's her name?" said Joey  
  
"Claire."  
  
"Okay Claire would you please come inside."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Inside Inean made extra bacon and eggs for Claire and a little more for Joey.  
  
"Okay Claire please tell me how old are you and were you're from," said Inean putting the bacon and eggs in front of her.  
  
"I'm from West Bridge and I'm six years old."  
  
"Okay, look Joey I have to go to work so please watch Claire."  
  
"Okay I'll watch her but what I'm I supposed to do with her?" "Look we have that empty room upstairs, so go by some paint, furniture for her and some stuffed animals," said Inean, " Claire I want you to listen to Joey okay."  
  
"Okay mommy whatever you say."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Can Joey really go shopping for a GIRL? Find out on the next chapter. 


	2. Joeys shopping for a girl

Chapter 2- Joey's shopping for a girl  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Okay fan fiction.net was being mean to me. So here's chapter two. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the plot but I do own my Oc's Inean and Claire.  
  
Enjoy! =)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)  
  
"Bye mommy! Have fun at work!"  
  
"See you guys later."  
  
"Bye honey, please don't leave me," said Joey wrapping his arms around her legs.  
  
"Joey, I have to go to work, look you get MY credit card WITH my money I earned AT work."  
  
Inean went inside her car and drove away and left Joey with Claire standing on the driveway.  
  
"When do we leave to go buy me stuff," said Claire.  
  
"After lunch," said Joey.  
  
**Two hours later**  
  
"Can we leave now," said Claire whining.  
  
"Yes, get in the van."  
  
** At the mall ** "Joey, Joey were are we going?" asked Claire tugging at Joey's jacket.  
  
"Well were do you want to go?" asked Joey.  
  
"I don't know I've never gone shopping here before."  
  
"Oh, yah I just remembered that."  
  
As they were walking Joey, saw someone he hadn't seen for years.  
  
"Joey is that you and who is this little girl, is she yours?"  
  
"No, well she's Inean's daughter but she's not my blood child."  
  
"Oh are you and Inean married?" asked Mai.  
  
"Yah, umm hey Mai one favor can you go shopping with Claire all she needs clothes, furniture and stuffed toys."  
  
"Yah sure Joey."  
  
=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)  
  
Shitzaou angel: Okay hope you guys like this chapter. 


	3. You did did what

Chapter 3- you did what  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Ok I don't care but finally I got around to finishing my other stories chapters so I'm updating this one first. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own this plot but I do own my Oc's Claire and Inean. ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
"Joey who is this lady?" asked Claire.  
  
"She's a old friend of your mom and I."  
  
"Well if Inean doesn't mind I wouldn't mind going shopping for Claire, Joey."  
  
"It's ok Mai you can take Claire shopping, is that ok with you Claire?"  
  
"I guess I could trust her," said Claire.  
  
"Well then meet me back here in four hours Mai."  
  
=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=) =)=)=)  
  
Joey was sitting in the food court drinking a soda when he saw Mai and Claire coming his way.  
  
"So how did it go you two?"  
  
"Great!" said Claire happily.  
  
"How much did you spend on everything?"  
  
"About two thousand dollars."  
  
"YOU SPENT THAT MUCH," said Joey falling out of his chair.  
  
"Don't worry Joey we used my credit card so I'll get the bill," said Mai, " any way it was fun hanging around Claire."  
  
"I guess well thanks Mai, well Claire we better get going before Inean get's home."  
  
"Bye Joey, oh yah what is in the bag?"  
  
Joey went closer to Mai and told her what was in the bag.  
  
"Man Joey all ready but you have one."  
  
"Let us be gone from here and never speak of it again Claire."  
  
"Bye Mai," said Claire waving her hands in the air.  
  
=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=) =)=)=)  
  
When Inean got home from work Claire's room was all set up.  
  
"How long did it take you to put this all together?"  
  
"Five hours," said Joey lying on Claire's floor.  
  
" Well hard working husbands get whatever they want for supper, does that sound good?"  
  
"Oh yah."  
  
"Claire what do you want for supper?"  
  
"Umm pizza!"  
  
"Joey is that ok?"  
  
"Has long as your feeding my belly I'm satisfied."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Claire can you please go to bed please. Look I'll come tuck you in bed."  
  
"Okay mommy."  
  
Inean and Claire went upstairs and Inean tucked Claire into bed. Than came back downstairs.  
  
"So Joey the house is ours and Claire in bed what do want to do?"  
  
Joey whispered something in Inean's ear.  
  
"But Joey I all ready have one child you want another one?"  
  
"But this time it's my child my blood child and Claire just believes I'm someone she just call by my first name. I want a child that would me daddy like when Claire calls you mommy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Okay hope you like this chapter and I know it's not on a cliffhanger but I tried my best. Please R&R 


	4. You want what?

Chapter 4- you want what?  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Oh yah! This story is doing well! So here's my disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the plot but I do own is my Oc's Claire and Inean.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Joey, I know what your taking about but still what are the odds of me getting pregnant."  
  
Claire got out of bed and heard Inean and Joey talking.  
  
"Couldn't we wait just for a little bit?"  
  
"I guess we could but even if you got pregnant do think Claire would be jealous?" asked Joey.  
  
"And that to maybe we should think about this."  
  
'If mommy did have a baby I would be it's sister. That would fun.'  
  
The next morning  
  
"Hey Joey we have to enroll Claire into some sort of school soon."  
  
"Yah we should. I think the best place would be Domino elementary school."  
  
"Well then I'll go pick up some forms so we can fill them out."  
  
Claire came down stairs for some breakfast.  
  
"Well good morning sleepy head," said Inean fixing some cereal for Claire.  
  
"Morning mommy, morning Joey."  
  
Claire has black long hair that she always has in buns that has purple streaks in her hair; she has brown eyes, and a little smile.  
  
"Claire I'm going to be staying home today," said Inean.  
  
"Okay mommy."  
  
Later~*~*~*  
  
"Joey, I'm going to drop off Claire's school applications okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay Claire what do you want to do?" asked Joey.  
  
"Play house!"  
  
"Umm how but no, let's go see your uncle Yugi how bout."  
  
"Fine, but who is he?" asked Claire.  
  
"He's your mom's brother and my best friend."  
  
At the game shop~*~*~  
  
"Hey Yugi it's me Joey with your niece," yelled Joey.  
  
"Oh hi Joey, Yugi isn't home right now," said Tea.  
  
"Okay, well is okay if Claire and I stay here for a while," asked Joey.  
  
"Who's Claire?"  
  
"I am," said Claire coming out behind Joey.  
  
"Oh, she's so cute," said Tea.  
  
"Claire this is your aunt Tea."  
  
"Joey, is Tea crazy?"  
  
"Claire that's not a very nice thing to say."  
  
"Claire I'm not crazy is just I don't have any kids and Yugi's sister is the only relative that lives in the city. And I've never been a aunt before."  
  
"Oh, well then maybe we should go Claire. Oh yah Tea can you tell Yugi to call me."  
  
"Yah, sure Joey."  
  
Back Home~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Joey how come we haven't got the bill from the stores that you bought Claire's stuff?"  
  
"Umm promise you wont get mad but, I met Mai at the mall and she agreed to take Claire shopping then she told me that she had paid for Claire's stuff." "Joey, Joey, Joey, if you want another child than you have to the responsibilities for the child," said Inean.  
  
"I know Inean, it's just it's hard shopping for a girl."  
  
"Well I can see that, well maybe we have to hire a nanny for Claire to take her shopping."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"In the morning I'll tell Claire that and that she's going to school next week," said Inean.  
  
Morning~*~*~*~  
  
Claire was already sitting at the table before Inean had woken up.  
  
"Claire what are you doing up so early?" asked Inean.  
  
"Waiting for you to wake up."  
  
"Well I might as well tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Well that your going to have a nanny for a while and your going to school on Monday, is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yah, I'm fine with both of them."  
  
"Okay, well what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Shitzaou Angel: Okay hope you people like this chapter! Oh yah remember to review. 


	5. Your what

Chapter 5- Your what?  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and here's the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I the plot but I do own my Oc's Claire and Inean.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
"Good bye guys," said Inean leaving for work.  
  
"So, squirt what do you want to do?" said Joey.  
  
"I want to play house."  
  
"Do you want to see you uncle?"  
  
"Uumm."  
  
"He lives in a game shop."  
  
"Cool, I want to I want to go!"  
  
At Yugi's house Joey knocked on the door but no one answered.  
  
"Tea You in there?"  
  
"Joey is that you?" said Tea opening the door.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Good to see you again, c'mon come inside."  
  
"Claire this is your aunt Tea."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh, she's so cute," squealed Tea.  
  
"Yah, I know everyone thinks so."  
  
"Well, than why are you here?"  
  
"Well, Claire wanted to see her uncle, but I guess he's not here."  
  
"If you come by tomorrow he'll be here."  
  
"You want to come back here tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
2 months later Inean was always waking up in the middle of the night and in the morning she was always going to the bathroom.  
  
"Inean, are you okay?"  
  
"Yah, I'm fine now."  
  
"Maybe you should go see the doctor."  
  
"I'll call the doctor after breakfast."  
  
A couple hours later Inean called the doctor and sent Claire to school.  
  
"Okay, thanks I'll be there in a hour."  
  
"Inean have you called the doctor yet?"  
  
"Yah I have, I'm going at one o'clock. Joey would you come with me."  
  
"Of course I will, but if Claire ends school at two were is she supposed to go?"  
  
"I'll call Yugi and the school that Yugi will pick her up."  
  
At the doctors office Inean was waiting in the waiting room.  
  
"Will, Inean Wheeler, please go to doctor Misha's office," said the nurse.  
  
"Welcome, now what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Well in the middle of the night I've been waking up and going to the bathroom and vomiting."  
  
""How often are you doing this?"  
  
"I think it's about three weeks now."  
  
"Joey have you been helping your wife?"  
  
"Sometimes I try to help I don't know what to do."  
  
"Okay, Inean please lye down on the table."  
  
Inean got up and went to the table and lied down, while the doctor got out her scanner.  
  
"Inean please lift up your shirt so I can take a scan of your stomach."  
  
"Okay," said Inean lifting enough of her shirt so the doctor could take a scan.  
  
A few minutes later told them the news.  
  
"Well, Joey, Inean your both going to be parents in about seven months."  
  
"What," said Inean getting up from the table.  
  
"I'm going to be a father."  
  
"Well, there Joey you got your wish. You're going to be a father."  
  
When Inean and Joey got home Joey called everyone he knew and told them the news.  
  
"Joey, Joey you have to go pick up Claire."  
  
"Oh, yah I guess I have to."  
  
"And don't tell her the news, because she's MY daughter and I want to be there when we tell her."  
  
"Okay, I promise I wont."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Okay, I hope you people like this chapter and remember to R&R. 


	6. A little baby news

Chapter 6- A little baby news  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Okay thank you so much for reviewing my story people and since people like so much I'll have a chapter each week uploaded. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the plot but I do own my Oc's Claire and Inean.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
When Joey came back home with Claire, Inean was in the living room reading a book.  
  
"Claire mommy needs to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well in about seven or eight months there's going to be another child in this house, and we hope that you're not going to be neglected."  
  
"What does neglected mean?"  
  
"It means that were going to be spending as much time with you."  
  
"It's okay mommy if you don't spend as much time with me as you will with the baby."  
  
"Okay as long as that's settled."  
  
Later Claire went over to Yugi's house for the night.  
  
"Joey do you know what, we need to invite Serenity over, and see how she's doing."  
  
"How bout tomorrow?"  
  
"It sound's good."  
  
The next day Joey invited his sister over and she had a little surprise for him.  
  
"Joey you have to pick up Claire at Yugi's now. I'll wait for Serenity to come."  
  
"Okay, okay I'll go."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A couple minutes later Serenity came over.  
  
"So Serenity how are you doing?"  
  
"Well I'm fine how about you?"  
  
"In about seven or eight months you're going to be an aunt."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"What your pregnant, who is the father."  
  
"I don't know it's either Tristen or Duke."  
  
"Okay, one your not married and two you didn't even tell your own brother."  
  
"Well I was going to tell him tonight."  
  
"Well he should be here any moment with Claire," said Inean looking at her watch.  
  
"Who's Claire?"  
  
"She's my daughter."  
  
"You guys have one already and now your having another."  
  
"Well I had her when I was a teenager but soon we have to find out who her father is."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We just found out were having another child last week."  
  
After Inean said that Joey and Claire came inside.  
  
"Hi, sis how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing fine but in a few months your going to be a uncle."  
  
"Claire, honey let's go upstairs and you can tell me what you did at uncle Yugi's."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant Joey is that so hard to believe, gosh I thought you would be happy for me."  
  
"Well, you didn't tell me anything before hand and why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was scared of what you might of said and now I know what your reaction."  
  
"Look, you're my sister and all I was doing was trying to look for your best interest."  
  
"Well you scared me Joey, and if you ask me I don't know who the father is."  
  
"Okay, I believe you, now give your big brother a hug."  
  
"Okay," as she embraced her brother.  
  
Upstairs,,,,,  
  
"And that's when I got to get my very own duel monster deck."  
  
"And what is your deck have in it."  
  
"Fiends, fairies and spellcasters!"  
  
"Just like your moms except I didn't have fairies."  
  
Downstairs,,,,  
  
"Okay bye sis."  
  
"Okay bye big brother."  
  
"Joey did Serenity leave."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Okay, short and sweet so please R&R. 


	7. Broken

Chapter 7- Broken  
  
Shitzaou Angel: People you really must like this story but I have to say something in my stories Domino is in the U.S not in Japan. Thank you for reviewing people. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the plot but I do own my Oc's Claire and Inean.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was eight o'clock at night, Claire was asleep, and Joey and Inean were talking.  
  
"Okay Joey, I was thinking that maybe we should take Claire in for a blood test to see who her real father is."  
  
"When, we just can't pull her out of school for this can we?"  
  
"Well we can, because she's not really learning anything right now."  
  
"Wouldn't she be afraid of the needle going inside of her?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll ask her in the morning."  
  
In the morning, no one woke up before ten o'clock but the first one to wake up was Claire.  
  
"Mommy, mommy wake up, wake up!"  
  
"Huh, Claire what are you doing," asked her tired mother.  
  
"I was waiting for you to get up but you were to slow."  
  
"Claire get dressed and meet Joey and I in the kitchen, okay."  
  
"Okay mommy," as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Uggh, Joey are you up honey?"  
  
"No, this is Joey's voice mail saying I'm still asleep."  
  
"Okay, I guess you don't want to go out for breakfast then."  
  
"I'm up, I'm up."  
  
"I thought that would wake you up," she said as she was getting dressed.  
  
"How's my little baby doing in there," said Joey talking to Inean's stomach.  
  
"Joey, how old are you."  
  
"Twenty years old."  
  
"How old were you acting?"  
  
"Like a six year old."  
  
"That's a good boy now get dressed and meet Claire and I in the kitchen."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As Inean came the down the stairs she heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Claire, honey are you alright, Claire answer me."  
  
However, Inean heard nothing.  
  
"Joey, Joey come down here."  
  
"What, what is it?"  
  
"There was this loud crash coming form the kitchen and that's were I told Claire to wait."  
  
"You, think Claire got hurt?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well why don't we go she if she's okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Joey and Inean went to the kitchen and saw milk splattered everywhere, broken bowls shattered everywhere, and cereal everywhere to.  
  
"Claire honey where are you."  
  
"Mommy, is that you?"  
  
"Honey were are you?"  
  
"Over here."  
  
Inean walked all around the Kitchen to look for her daughter. When Inean noticed something underneath the table, she called Joey to help bring it out.  
  
"Claire is that you."  
  
"Mommy."  
  
"Joey, help Claire up on her feet."  
  
"Coming dear," he said grabbing Claire's arms.  
  
"Oh, Claire are you okay."  
  
"My, leg hurts."  
  
"Joey, call the hospital, please."  
  
"Mommy, it hurts, it hurts," said Claire holding on to her leg.  
  
"It's okay, honey I'm here and it's going to be alright."  
  
At the hospital, Joey and Inean were waiting in the emergency room while Yugi and Tea got to the hospital. About a half an hour later, Yugi and Tea got to the hospital.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"We don't know yet, Yugi."  
  
"It's all my fault, it's my fault she's hurt Joey."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler."  
  
"Yah," they said in unison.  
  
"She has a minor fracture in her leg, it will probly take two to three weeks for to heal. And she'll have to stay overnight."  
  
"See Inean, she's going to be fine," said Yugi reassuring his sister.  
  
"Yah she is, doctor can I see her."  
  
"Just down the hall."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When got to Claire's room Claire was reading a book.  
  
"Honey, how are you?"  
  
"Mommy I'm fine."  
  
"Claire you have to stay over night so I'm going to go home and get you something's."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alright I'll come back in an hour."  
  
"Bye mommy."  
  
"Umm, Mrs. Wheeler would you please come here with be please."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I need you to come in the hospital next week."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Joey we have to go home and get something's for Claire."  
  
"Okay, bye Yugi, bye Tea."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
Back at home Inean grabbed a few things for Claire and went back to the hospital.  
  
"Okay Claire Joey will come in the morning to pick you up okay?"  
  
"Okay, mommy."  
  
"Alright I'll see you when you come back tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Oh and if you need you to contact us you can talk to the nurse and you can phone home."  
  
"Okay, mommy bye."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Shitzaou Angel: All right hope you like this chapter people and remember to R&R. 


	8. The night after

Chapter 8- The night after  
  
Shitzaou Angel: This is how it's going to go I will not continue if I don't get more than 5+ reviews people and I want to change the title of the fic so if you have any idea's e-mail me ok and thanks a lot to the people who did review. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the plot but I do own my Oc's Claire and Inean.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
In the morning, Joey went to the hospital and picked up Claire but Joey didn't know which room she was staying in.  
  
"Excuse me which room is Claire Wheeler staying in?"  
  
"I'm sorry we don't have a Claire Wheeler but we have a Claire Mouto."  
  
"Yes that's her which room is she staying in?"  
  
"Room twelve."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Joey went around the hospital for about an half an hour looking for Claire and still couldn't find room twelve.  
  
"Excuse me miss."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My mommy's boyfriend is supposed to pick me up right now but he hasn't."  
  
"Well what is your name little girl."  
  
"Claire Mouto."  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Does your mommy's boyfriend have blonde hair?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Brown eyes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Umm sweetie can you please stay with that girl with the brown hair please."  
  
Claire looked around and couldn't find a nurse with brown hair.  
  
"But, miss there's no one with brown hair here."  
  
As soon as Claire finished saying that Tea walked in.  
  
"Auntie Tea!"  
  
"Oh hi, honey."  
  
"Do you know were Joey is?"  
  
"No, that's why I'm here."  
  
"He, he."  
  
"C'mon let's go look for him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Claire and Tea searched around the hospital for Joey for an hour and couldn't find him.  
  
"C'mon squirt let's go home and see if he's back at your house."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When Claire and Tea got to Joey and Inean's place, Inean was cleaning up the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy."  
  
"Hi, honey."  
  
"Joey called."  
  
"Uh, oh."  
  
"He's home now, but what were you doing getting out of your bed and going to the front desk?"  
  
"I waited for a while and he didn't come so I went to the front to see if he was there."  
  
"Well at least your aunt got there in time for her to get you."  
  
"Inean its no problem ok."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Look I better get going, I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Bye, bye auntie Tea."  
  
"Claire I want you to go an apologize to Joey."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Claire went into the living room were Joey was.  
  
"Joey I'm sorry for making you worry about me and I should of stayed in my room and waited."  
  
"It's okay, squirt I forgive ya."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Claire went upstairs into her room and played with her toys.  
  
"Did she say she was sorry?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Joey I was thinking we have to decide on names for our child."  
  
"Well I'll think of boys names and you'll think of girls names."  
  
"Well I guess we can do that."  
  
"Only five names each."  
  
"Fine."  
  
About an hour later, Joey and Inean finished writing names for their child.  
  
"What did you get Joey?"  
  
"I got, Nathan, Chris, Nick, Tyler and Mike."  
  
"Well I got, Maddy, Naomi, Kristine, Erin and Sara."  
  
"I like Naomi and Maddy."  
  
"I like Nathan and Chris."  
  
"Fine if it's a girl will call her Maddy."  
  
"Fine if it's a boy will call him Nathan."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Joey I have to the doctors next week to get checked to see how well the baby's doing and to see what the gender of it to."  
  
"You want me to come."  
  
"Ah, yah."  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
The next week Joey and Inean went to the doctor's office and waited to see the doctor.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler doctor Misha will take you now."  
  
"Welcome back Inean."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks."  
  
"Well than I'm going to take little scans to see how your baby is doing and find out the gender right."  
  
"Yes."  
  
A couple minutes later, the doctor told them something's.  
  
"Your baby's fine it's healthy and I still need to take some scans to find the gender."  
  
"Okay."  
  
About fifteen minutes later the doctor was finished taking the scans and told them the news.  
  
"Well the gender is."  
  
"It's what, what is it."  
  
"It's a girl."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, another girl in the house."  
  
"I wasn't finished she's having twins a girl and a boy."  
  
"You mean the one's when one come's out and another come's out like a couple seconds later."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, thanks see you next month."  
  
When Joey and Inean got home, they told Claire the news.  
  
"I'm going to be a sister of two babies."  
  
"Yes, honey you are."  
  
"Were are they going to sleep?"  
  
"In our bedroom."  
  
"Why can't they live with me?"  
  
"Because they'll be to young and they'll cry all night."  
  
"Claire, sweetie pie you have to go to bed now it's getting late."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Claire ran upstairs, got into her pajamas, and waited for Inean to come tuck her in.  
  
"Good night honey."  
  
"Good night mommy."  
  
Inean went and grabbed a dark magician plushie and kissed her daughter on the forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Okay remember 5+ reviews or I won't continue but still R&R. 


	9. Claire finds out who her daddy is

Chapter 9- Claire finds out who her daddy is  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Wow, thanks to puppy dog for sending eight reviews, so I kept my promise 5+ reviews or more I said I would update. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the plot but I do own my Oc's Claire and Inean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following week, Inean pulled Claire out of school for a blood test and brought Yugi, Seto, Joey, Tristen, and Duke for it to.  
  
"Mrs. Wheeler would you please bring Claire here."  
  
"Claire go over to the man please."  
  
"Okay, mommy."  
  
Claire walked shyly over to the man.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Claire came back out with a bandage on her arm.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Next."  
  
Inean went inside the room and got her test done.  
  
"Next."  
  
Seto walked inside the room and a couple minutes later came out.  
  
"Next."  
  
Tristen walked inside the room and a couple minutes later came out.  
  
"Next."  
  
Duke walked inside the room and a couple minutes later came out.  
  
(A/N: If anybody cares Yugi and Joey were there just for support)  
  
"Okay. Mrs. Wheeler come back next week and we will give you the results."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The next week Inean went to the lab and picked up the results.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
When came home she fainted as she saw whom her father was. Joey ran upstairs as he heard a thud coming from upstairs.  
  
"Inean are you okay?"  
  
"Yah I'm fine I just looked at the results."  
  
"And who's the father?"  
  
"It's, Duke."  
  
"You slept with Duke Devlin."  
  
"I don't remember when though. But I'm sorry."  
  
"My wife's kid is one of Deviln's heir."  
  
"Look, I don't think Duke knows, so I'm going over to his house with Claire."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"C'mon Claire were going to see you're father."  
  
"You know who he is."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Claire and Inean went over to Duke's house.  
  
"Hi, Duke."  
  
"Oh, hi Inean, what brings you here?"  
  
"You better sit down."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well Claire's your daughter."  
  
"What, how, when."  
  
"You've should of known because on the first day Claire came to our house she said that you sent her here."  
  
"Well I'm sure as heck I didn't know."  
  
"Well then who sent her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, I'm going to leave her with you so you and her can get acquainted."  
  
"Well when are you going to pick her up?"  
  
"In, an hour or so."  
  
"Okay."  
  
An hour later, Inean went back over to Duke's house and saw them playing.  
  
"C'mon Claire we have to be home for supper."  
  
"Coming mommy."  
  
"C'mon say good bye to daddy."  
  
"Bye, daddy."  
  
"Bye Claire."  
  
"Bye Duke."  
  
When Inean and Claire came back, Joey was sitting in the living room with Mai but Mai and Joey did not know that they were home but Inean heard every word that they were saying.  
  
"Joey, how bout a kiss for old times."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Joey went closer to Mai and their lips touched and Mai and Joey fell from the couch onto the floor.  
  
"Claire go up to your room."  
  
"Okay," she said quietly.  
  
"So I leave for an hour so Claire and I can meet her father and when I come back some slut comes to make out with you."  
  
"You called me a what."  
  
"A slut."  
  
"Inean that's not what I intended to do."  
  
"In six months Joey your going to be a father of two kids and you wont be around to care about them."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Claire was in her room and she heard everything that was going on.  
  
"I'm calling a quits Joey."  
  
"What."  
  
"I want a divorce so you can be with this slut all you want."  
  
"No, Inean don't."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Because when I proposed to you, you were the only thing that I cared about."  
  
"You think I'm going to believe that crap."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"If you want to see me again I want you to find yourself first."  
  
"Aren't you taking Claire?"  
  
"She's your responsibility now if you want to be a father you need to act like one around a kid first."  
  
As she finished saying that, she left and slammed the door. Claire came slowly down the stairs.  
  
"Where's mommy."  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"How come Mai is here."  
  
"Mai can you please leave."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Claire I want you to go in the living room and we will talk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Mom's gone because I was acting foolish because I cheated on her."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I was around with another person."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And I have to take care of you for a while or else she won't come back."  
  
"So if you act responsible mommy will come back."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Inean was driving around Domino until she came to a stop at a graveyard.  
  
"Oh, I wish he was here," she said as she went past her grandfather's tomb.  
  
A couple months later Joey was tucking Claire into bed, making breakfasts, packing lunches, making meals, driving Claire to school there and back, and tiding around the house.  
  
"Good night sweetie."  
  
"Good night Joey."  
  
Joey went back down stairs and saw Inean standing in the kitchen.  
  
"I see that you can handle my daughter now can you handle yours?"  
  
"I think I can handle it."  
  
"I'm sorry for freaking out."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Look when I married you I only wanted you and no one else."  
  
"Okay, I believe you on that."  
  
"Okay, and there are some things that went on while you were gone."  
  
"What happened."  
  
"Well someone robbed the game shop."  
  
"Is Yugi or Tea okay?"  
  
"Yugi is, but Tea is in serious condition."  
  
"Oh, well I'll donate some money towards her and I'll donate some money to the hospital."  
  
"Okay, and there's some good news."  
  
"What's the good news?"  
  
"Serenity had her baby already, and it's Tristen's baby."  
  
"Did you send flowers."  
  
"Yah Claire did."  
  
"Oh, well she get's something special tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, if you don't remember her birthday is in the same month that you're supposed to be due."  
  
"Man Joey, you have a better eye on my daughter then I do."  
  
"Well I better get to sleep."  
  
"I better go to sleep to."  
  
"Okay, and welcome back honey."  
  
"Yah."  
  
In the morning, Claire smelt something in the kitchen, raced down, and saw a familiar face cooking.  
  
"Mommy, your back!"  
  
"Yah I'm back."  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"And for the count Joey is a good dad."  
  
"You want to call him your dad."  
  
"Is there a problem."  
  
"Well, honey you already have a dad."  
  
"But he doesn't live here with us and Joey lives her twenty four seven."  
  
"Well if you want to call him that fine."  
  
"I don't mind at all what she calls me."  
  
"Okay daddy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shitzaou Angel: *yawn* It's eleven o'clock at night here *yawn* please r&..  
  
*Joey pops up*  
  
Joey: Shitzaou angel is too tired so I am finishing what she was saying *clears throat* please R&R. 


	10. Hospital

Chapter 10- Hospital  
  
Shitzaou Angel: I made a stupid mistake in chapter eight I said Claire had a minor fraction in her leg and then in chapter nine she runs up the stairs Oooppps but now it's all better. Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the plot but I do own my Oc's Claire and Inean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nine months had gone by and Inean was expected to give birth to her twins soon.  
  
"Mommy, next week is my birthday!"  
  
"I know honey."  
  
"Is daddy going to be there?"  
  
"Duke or Joey?"  
  
"Duke."  
  
"Yah, he should."  
  
"Inean."  
  
"What Joey?"  
  
"Are you feeling any mild pains?"  
  
"Now that I think about it I'm feeling a little kick in the side of my stomach."  
  
"Do you want me to bring you to the hospital?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Claire were going to drop you off at uncle Yugi's okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Joey drove Claire to Yugi's and than drove to the hospital.  
  
"Excuse me, miss my wife here is in labor."  
  
"Name please."  
  
"Wheeler, Inean."  
  
" Oh, yes room sixteen on your left."  
  
"Inean breath in."  
  
Inean breathed in.  
  
"Now breath out."  
  
Inean breathed out.  
  
"Now do that continuously."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When Inean and Joey got to the room they had to wait for a doctor. "Hello, I'm doctor Travis."  
  
"No need for introductions, my wife is in labor."  
  
"Okay, okay. Now Inean on the count of three push."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"One, two, three push."  
  
Inean pushed.  
  
"One, two, three push."  
  
Inean pushed.  
  
"Okay, you have one of your twins and it's a boy."  
  
"Okay, honey just a couple of more pushes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"One, two, three push."  
  
Inean pushed.  
  
"Joey I can't do this anymore."  
  
"Yes, you can I believe in you, Claire believes in you, and everyone else believes in you, I know you can."  
  
"Your right."  
  
"One, two, three push."  
  
Inean pushed as hard as she could and she gave birth to her second twin.  
  
"See Inean I knew you could."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem, now I'm going to let you have some rest and call the gang to come to the hospital to see the twins."  
  
"Okay, oh and Joey."  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what."  
  
"For making this all possible."  
  
"Well your welcome."  
  
A couple of hours later Inean was holding on to the babies and Yugi and the gang was all there.  
  
"So what are you guys going to call them?"  
  
"Well, the girl is going to be called Maddy and the boy is going to be called Nathan."  
  
"Now I'm going to be a aunt of three kids."  
  
"Well in a couple of days were bringing them home."  
  
"Mommy can I see them."  
  
"Oh my gosh I for got you were in here honey and of course you can see them."  
  
Joey lifted up Claire enough to see the twins.  
  
"Aww their so cute mommy."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
A couple of days later Inean and Joey brought the twin's home. That night the twin's were keeping up the whole house.  
  
"Why wont they be quiet?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Claire I want you to go up stairs and play with your toys or what ever okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Maybe you should feed them."  
  
"We already fed them."  
  
"Not baby food."  
  
"What if they need changing?" "No they don't they need breast milk you idiot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yah, you go in the living room and sit for a while."  
  
A couple of minutes later the babies and Inean were asleep.  
  
"I guess that did work."  
  
Joey grabbed the twins and brought them upstairs to there cradles.  
  
"Now what to do with Inean. I just can't leave her here."  
  
Joey dragged Inean to the living room and put her on the couch. Joey went upstairs to check on Claire and she was sound asleep on her bed.  
  
"Now I just have to get to sleep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Blah, blah it was a boring chapter I know it was just at the tip of my tongue so I just typed it anyway 2+ or more reviews for the next chapter. 


	11. Happy Birthday

Chapter 11- Happy birthday  
  
Shitzaou Angel: 16 reviews ya! However, one thing was I didn't know I used a doctor's name from a show so don't kill me! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the plot but I do own my Oc's Claire and Inean.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One week later it was Claire's birthday and Inean was trying to juggle a birthday party, and the twins.  
  
"Mommy, when are my friends going to be here?"  
  
"I don't know honey. Don't yell your going to wake up the twins."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh, shoot the twins. Claire don't touch anything please."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Inean went upstairs to get Maddy and Nathan.  
  
"Honey, Claire what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm in the living room reading."  
  
"Okay, can you watch the twins while I set up your birthday party."  
  
"Yes."  
  
A couple of hours later Joey came home with Yugi and the gang.  
  
"Hi, honey."  
  
"Hey, how's the party going."  
  
"Well, I'm almost done, oh shit can you check on Claire Duke."  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Huh, why is he checking on her?"  
  
"Joey, did you forget that Duke is Claire's father," she said putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"Okay, well what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well Joey you can go clean up in the living room, family room and the kitchen."  
  
"Okay," he said dragging his feet.  
  
"Everybody else you can help Joey clean up."  
  
"YOUR SO UNFAIR!"  
  
"HEY, I CLEANED UP AND PLANED THIS BIRTHDAY PARTY AND YOU DON'T HEAR ME CONPLAIN."  
  
"Okay, we'll do it."  
  
"Okay, now if you mind I'm going to check up on Duke and Claire."  
  
An hour later, Claire's guests came over for her birthday party.  
  
"Mommy, daddy when can we open presents?"  
  
"Honey, your friends just got here."  
  
"Yea, honey wait a little longer and than you can open them."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And you don't go ask Joey."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Just for curiosity how old is Claire going to be?"  
  
"Seven, I think."  
  
"You, forgot our daughters birthday."  
  
"Sorry, but you don't even live with us so you don't get an option."  
  
"Well I don't live with you because you're married."  
  
"Mommy, mommy."  
  
"What, what."  
  
"Can we talk in private, please."  
  
"Yes, go up to my room I'll be there in a minute sweetie."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Duke, can you control the party with the others while I talk with Claire."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Inean went upstairs to go talk with Claire.  
  
"Mommy, how do you know when you have a crush on someone?"  
  
"Well, do you feel nervous around this someone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Umm, do you smile around this someone a lot."  
  
"Yes," she replied giggling.  
  
"Is he here?"  
  
"Yes he's downstairs."  
  
"Go downstairs and talk to him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Inean went back downstairs and a couple hours later the birthday party was over.  
  
"Thanks for coming guys."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Look Joey I'm going to put the twins to sleep and tuck in Claire."  
  
"Okay honey."  
  
A few minutes later Joey in Inean were both in bed talking about when they first met.  
  
"I'm telling ya, when met on the boat you freaked me out."  
  
"Why, why did I freak you out?"  
  
"Because you just did."  
  
"Hi, my name's Inean."  
  
"Hi, my name's Joey, and this is my friend Yugi."  
  
"Just some little advice, Yugi."  
  
"Don't trust, anyone on the boat but your friend here."  
  
"How, is this supposed to help me?"  
  
Inean turned around and walked away with her hair swaying back and forth.  
  
"Man, that girl is so dark and mysterious don't you think so Yugi?"  
  
"I wonder what she meant?"  
  
"Who cares, she's a babe." "Well, well little Yugi, can I see the exodia cards that beat Kaiba."  
  
"Sure I don't see why not."  
  
"For ages I've tried to make up a strategy to beat these cards, but until now I have found away. Say good-bye to Exodia."  
  
"Nnoo, those were the exodia cards that my grandfather gave to me!"  
  
"You little creep."  
  
'Don't trust, anyone on the boat but your friend here' thought Yugi.  
  
"She was right Yugi."  
  
"I know she was Joey, but there's no way to get them back."  
  
"Oh, yes there is."  
  
"C'mon you thought I was freaky so why did you marry me?"  
  
"Because, I thought you were the one I wanted to be with."  
  
"Aww, whatever I'm going to bed."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Alright remember to R&R and 2+ reviews before another chapter. 


	12. News

Chapter 12- News  
  
Shitzaou Angel: Okay, I'm leaving on Sunday for nine days so I'm updating even though I only got one review for chapter 11 thanks for reviewing. Disclaimer:... Claire: Wait I want to do this, can I please. S.A: Why not. Claire: Shitzaou Angel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor does she own the plot but she does own my mommy and me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was six months later after Claire's birthday and now it was two weeks before Christmas.  
  
"Mommy, daddy!"  
  
"What honey," they said in unison.  
  
"The twins are walking."  
  
"What."  
  
"They're walking!"  
  
Nathan looked like a miniature Joey and Maddy had violet eyes, and brown long hair.  
  
"Aww, there so cute honey."  
  
"Come to daddy Nathan."  
  
Nathan walked up to Joey but when he was half way, he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Hey, bud are you okay."  
  
"Joey what's the matter," asked Inean picking up Maddy.  
  
"Nathan just collapsed on the floor."  
  
"How come you haven't checked on him?"  
  
"I thought he would of got up by now."  
  
"Claire bring Maddy upstairs while I call an ambulance for your brother okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
A couple hours later, a doctor came out with some news.  
  
"So how is Nathan?"  
  
"Well he's in recovery."  
  
"Why what happened?"  
  
"Well he had something caught in his leg and his throat which caused him to break down."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I believe we don't know what was caught."  
  
"Well all we needed to know that our little boy was safe."  
  
"Well he will be needing to stay over night."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Two days later, Inean and Claire came back to the hospital to pick up Nathan.  
  
"Excuse me doctor can I see my son."  
  
"Yes, he's in room sixty."  
  
"Thank you, c'mon Claire let's go get your brother."  
  
"Okay, mommy."  
  
A few minutes later, they got to Nathan's hospital room.  
  
"Hey honey how do you feel?"  
  
Nathan nodded his head.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Honey do you want to come home now."  
  
He nodded his head again with a smile.  
  
When they got home, Inean put the twins to bed and did the same with Claire.  
  
"You know something, Joey in two weeks it's Christmas and we haven't put the tree up."  
  
"You know your right maybe we should do that tomorrow with the twins and Claire."  
  
"Yea maybe we should, I'm going to bed are you coming."  
  
"In a minute."  
  
In the morning Claire, Nathan and Maddy were eating breakfast in the kitchen while Inean and Joey got dressed.  
  
"How are my favorite little kids," said Inean hugging Maddy and Nathan.  
  
Maddy and Nathan started to laugh.  
  
"You know my little guys I never want anything to happen to you my little angels."  
  
"Hey Inean can I talk to you fro a sec."  
  
"Okay, Claire take care of the twins for a moment."  
  
"Okay mommy."  
  
Joey pulled Inean into the living room.  
  
"You make a great mom, and I want more kids."  
  
"You want what now, why."  
  
"Because, you make a great mom and the twins can walk all ready and I don't want that memory to fade so come on think about it."  
  
"Well I know what your thinking, just give me a few more days."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Mommy, the twins are talking!"  
  
"One second, how come when were not in the room the twins are doing something different."  
  
"I really don't know honey."  
  
"Claire what did they say?"  
  
"Umm, mamma."  
  
A second later Joey and Inean were in the kitchen and all they heard were the twins giggling.  
  
"Which one said mamma, Claire."  
  
"Maddy."  
  
"Maddy say mamma."  
  
Maddy looked at Inean and just stared at her.  
  
"Claire were you lying to us?"  
  
"Mamma."  
  
"Nathan?"  
  
"Did you just say that?"  
  
"Mamma."  
  
"You said your first, honey," she said picking him up.  
  
"That's my guy."  
  
"Mommy, what was my first word?"  
  
"I don't know because I wasn't around."  
  
"Oh, yah I forgot."  
  
"Well, I got to go to work."  
  
"Why, why do you have to leave now?"  
  
"You know what your right I'm going to call in sick."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because I want to stay home with you guys and I don't want to miss anything else."  
  
"Okay, well Claire you have to go to school and your going to uncle Yugi's house."  
  
"Okay, mommy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shitzaou Angel: I will add a couple chapters later after my trip but for now, limits for reviews are limited. So R&R please! *gives puppy dog eyes* 


	13. Help pt1

Chapter 13- Help pt.1  
  
Shitzaou angel: I'm back! There really isn't anything to this chapter. I am so sorry for the lack of updates really I am. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the plot but I do own my Oc's Claire and Inean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two months after Christmas, the twins could talk and walk.  
  
"Hey, my little angels."  
  
"Hellwo mommy."  
  
"Hellwo."  
  
'Hey Joey can I talk to for a second?"  
  
"Yeah sure honey."  
  
Inean grabbed his hands and headed towards the living room.  
  
"Hey, honey can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's that I'm."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well that's good right?"  
  
"Well yes."  
  
"Well what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I have cancer Joey."  
  
"No, no you can't."  
  
"I do," with that Inean's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"It's going to be okay." Joey went up to Inean and held her for a while.  
  
"I know it is."  
  
"What kind of cancer do you have?"  
  
"I have leukemia."  
  
"Me, Yugi, Tea, Tristen, Duke, Serenity, and everyone else will stop at nothing to help you."  
  
"I know that Joey. But how are we going to tell them?"  
  
"I don't know but I'll find away."  
  
A couple of weeks later Joey told the gang about Inean's condition.  
  
"Were so sorry Joey."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"I'll help."  
  
"Yeah, so will I."  
  
"Yeah big brother we'll help her."  
  
"Okay, thanks guys."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well I gotta go guys."  
  
"Yeah see you later."  
  
"Bye guys."  
  
When Joey got home, Inean was in the living room drinking some hot cocoa with the kids.  
  
"So, what did they say?"  
  
"They said they would do it."  
  
"Oh god we have to thank them."  
  
"How is this going to affect the baby?"  
  
"I don't know, if we do the bone Merrill transplant before the baby is born maybe it will be fine"  
  
"I dunno Inean it can or it can't. Anyways if it's born it's still part of this family."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Look in one week I promise we will go down with everyone and the kids to see who has a match," he said holding his wife's cold brittle hands. She smiled and he smiled back at her.  
  
"Umm, Claire, Maddy, Nathan bedtime kiddo's."  
  
"Mom five more minutes please," pleaded Claire.  
  
"Okay that's it."  
  
Inean looked at the kids and how much there were making a mess in the kitchen, and just smiled at them.  
  
"Time for bed now," said Joey walking inside the kitchen and picking up the twins.  
  
"Daddy don't!" laughed Maddy.  
  
"Yea daddy don't do this," pleaded Nathan.  
  
"But I must or your mother will kill us."  
  
The twins gasped as Joey was carrying them up the stairs.  
  
"She wouldn't do that," said Claire running up the stairs.  
  
"Claire Watch out for Joey and the twins."  
  
"I will."  
  
Ten minutes later Joey was tucking Claire and the twins to sleep.  
  
"Joey, when next week do you want to go in for testing?"  
  
"Monday, I want to go on Monday in the afternoon."  
  
"Alright, tomorrow I'll call Claire's school and tell then that she's going to be missing a couple hours of school."  
  
"Alright, good night."  
  
"Good night honey."  
  
The next week the gang went to the lab to see who had a match with Inean.  
  
Everyone went one at a time. The last one out was Nathan, he came out with a big bandage on his arm. "Is my big guy ok?" asked Inean hugging her son.  
  
"It hurt for a little mommy."  
  
"It's going to be okay."  
  
"But I got this big lollipop."  
  
"Don't have that after bed ok honey ok?"  
  
"Okay mommy."  
  
"Go over to daddy for a little while ok?"  
  
"Okay mommy."  
  
"Okay."  
  
A couple hours later and the doctor came out checking over his papers.  
  
"So who has the match does anyone?" asked Inean holding Joey's hand.  
  
"Yes of you does have the match."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The match is..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shitzaou Angel: It's a poll people you vote to see who's the match so R&R people. 


	14. Help pt2 and A new beginning

Chapter 14, 15- Help, and a new beginning  
  
Shitzaou angel: Oh god stupid school hasn't made me make any new chapters or new stories but for sure, for sure I will make some new chapters and new stories. For now, I have made one new chapter and it's this one! I know I only got one review but hey, I got something right? Ok so ya here it is chapter 14/13 pt.2! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the plot, but I do own my Oc's Inean, Claire and the twins. .::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::. ::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::  
  
The doctor smirked before he gave them the results to the misery in life, but all he did was sigh and smile. Inean noticed something about the doctor it was kinda disturbing, she looked at the doctor's face and were he was looking at. She looked at him then at what his eyes were on.  
  
"You PERV!" she was disgusted of what the doctor was looking at and slapped him.  
  
"Honey, why the hell did you just do that?" he asked to his wife looking at her in sorrow.  
  
"He was looking at my chest, in a sick way!" she said and blushed when she said that.  
  
The doctor looked at them both, "It was mere incident I don't want your wife, even though I must ask."  
  
"What?" Joey said in disbelief.  
  
"How did a man of you ability snag a gorgeous woman like this, and have three children? I am amazed really," he said looking at Joey.  
  
However, of joeys point of view it was a compliment, but through Inean, it was disgusting how a doctor could do this.  
  
Inean grabbed Joey's arm and picked up Nathan and Maddy. Claire followed her parents.  
  
"I am appalled that a doctor would do this, just mail the results or fax them to us, c'mon were leaving."  
  
The twins looked back were the doctor was and stuck the tongue out.  
  
When the wheelers got home Inean went up to her and Joeys room, and she went on and on and on about how doctors should behave around their patients. After the first hour of this, he stopped listening and started to nod his head.  
  
Back at the doctors, office the doctor phoned his boss.  
  
"Yes sir, she believed the lie I made up about her having cancer. Oh yes sir, I will sir, good bye Mr.Kaiba."  
  
In the morning, Inean had some coffee and looked in the phone book were the doctor she had gone to get her tests from; she wanted to talk to the head of the company. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello, I would like to speak to the head of you department, please and thank you."  
  
A coarse voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, this Inean Wheeler, recently I went to get a test done and one of your doctors was checking me out to his disadvantage while my children and husband were there."  
  
"Inean? Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Excuse me. Do I know you?"  
  
"Maybe, but you did break my little heart of mine marrying the grunt of a person."  
  
"Kaiba? Seto Kaiba? You went into pharmacy. Wow never saw the day."  
  
"Of course I did, I hired people to watch you while I couldn't."  
  
"I don't understand, you were I nice boy until you stopped caring about others and started caring about you. Good day to you and good bye," with that she slammed the phone down and started to breathe heavily, her world started to spin around. She couldn't grab anything except her own body.  
  
"Good morning," Joey kissed Inean's forehead, "Wow honey you're burning up, I have to take you to the hospital."  
  
"Joey were are you going?" said Claire looking sad from the stairs.  
  
"Your, mom isn't feeling very well, I'm taking her to the hospital to see a doctor. I called Uncle Yugi, he'll be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Is she going to be ok?"  
  
"I dunno I cant chat I have to wait for the ambulance to come. Claire be a big girl go and get Mommy's cell phone from our room ok?" said Joey very worried.  
  
Claire went back up stairs, grabbed it, and came back down.  
  
"Thank you Claire," and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Bye Joey, love you."  
  
"Yup, and I love you to I gotta go now, bye honey stay in you room and wait for Yugi to come ok bye."  
  
In the ambulance the paramedics were taking Inean's temperatures and hoping she would come down in her fever but but the looks of it, it wasn't at all.  
  
"Max, we need to get to the hospital, she's rising and I don't think she can take much more of it."  
  
Joey grabbed his wife's hand and held for a while.  
  
'Inean none of this would have happened if you and I got married. You've been in so much pain and I haven't been not all, I wish, I wish we never got married'  
  
"Max, were losing her MAX!"  
  
"NOO! Inean."  
  
.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::. ::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.:: Shitzaou angel: No no this isn't the end of this chapter see I finished off ch.13 pt.1 and pt.2 so here it is chapter 14. See really this is a two-part thing so you get more of it so here we go chapter 14 is going to be a three- part thing ok ok enjoy! Disclaimer: look at the top of the page!  
  
.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::. ::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::  
  
Joey awoke from his bed but he noticed something it wasn't his bed, faintly he looked around nothing looked familiar his clothes, his room, his bed and definitely not his wife.  
  
'Maybe this is all a dream, I'm not with this gorgeous girl or am I?'  
  
Suddenly two kids came running into the room.  
  
"Mommy!" said one of them.  
  
"Daddy!" said the other.  
  
The girl beside Joey woke up.  
  
"Hey there big fella," she said and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"A good morning to ya."  
  
"Aww no kiss to me or the kids, really Joseph what's the matter really," she said with a pout.  
  
"Ya, daddy how come no kiss for us?" said the young girl.  
  
"Ya, how come?" said the young boy.  
  
"Umm I gotta go I need some fresh air," said Joey nervously.  
  
"Ok, see later I guess."  
  
Joey didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't stand it any longer. He didn't know who he was and were he was, he needed answers. Joey looked around were the game shop was, instead was a couple of houses.  
  
'Man, I remember this, but I can't remember what though.'  
  
Joey saw I man coming out of his house, he wanted to ask him a few things.  
  
"Um, excuse me sir, do you know what was built here before?" he asked very impatiently.  
  
"Why, I think there was game shop but they went out of business five years ago."  
  
"Why did they go out of business I really need to know sir," he said with worry.  
  
"I think one of the kids that owned it switch over to a new job and the other one I'm not quiet sure what happened to her though."  
  
"Well any ways thank you sir," and he walked away.  
  
Joey was walking around he saw someone that had gotten in a fight so he decided to check it out. He walked over there a young woman and a tougher looking man. "Hey man if you wanna watch this its three dollars," said a kid who looked a little like Tristen but Joey never knew.  
  
"Ok," said Joey as he was taking out a couple of dollars from his wallet.  
  
The kid grabbed the money from his hand and blew a whistle. The girl was around Joey's age had brown eyes, and black red hair. The man was bald and around his early thirty's. Joey watched there the girl was just standing there with her eyes shut and the other guy was about to do something, the girls eyes opened and she charged at him and when she appeared again she was on the other side of him. You saw the other guy stand for a moment until you saw him collapse right there. The crowd that was surrounding them was cheering at the girl. Joey couldn't believe how much power she had for a girl at her age.  
  
The boy was standing there counting the money and he saw Joey come up.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" he asked putting it away.  
  
"Ya, what's the girls name, I really need to know."  
  
"Her, name is Inean but you don't need to be putting that around do ya?"  
  
"No, I wont I just wanted to know."  
  
"Ok, ok your lucky to be living at a nice house and nice family don't you."  
  
"Ya, I guess I do but this family doesn't feel right I don't know them today."  
  
"Hmm, well I don't know about that, me and my girl have to do this for a living just so we can get rent at the nearest apartment."  
  
"Well, best of wishes to you guys I guess, I better be going," Joey turned around and saw Inean there, "Hi, I'm Joey."  
  
"Ya, I know you, you and you wife put me out of business."  
  
"What how?"  
  
"You, see I was an actor until your blushing bride came along and all the directors told me I was finished, I tried anything after that but she still put me out, well anyways I gotta go."  
  
Joey just couldn't walk away from that girl like that she was familiar he just didn't know how.  
  
.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::. ::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::  
  
Shitzaou angel: Ok that's chapter 14 boring, weird, confusing a little but I swear I will update it A.S.A.P but first I need reviews! I think all my reviewers stopped reading this about 5 months ago but anyways I updated! Therefore, if I get one, one itsy little review I'm satisfied. So R&R and F.I.Y.W (flame if you want). 


End file.
